This invention relates to a reproduction repeat control system for a tape recorder.
In the case where a tape recorder is used for the study of language, etc. or where data recorded thereon are written down, it is necessary to provide a repeat function for the tape recorder. For this purpose, a system has been employed in which silent (or signal-less) bands which last for about four seconds are formed on the magnetic tape during the recording operation, and a recorded part between the silent bands is repeatedly reproduced. However, this system is disadvantageous in that it is necessary to provide the silent bands on the tape, and the repeat reproduction is limited to one part of the tape for one operation.